Alternate New Moon Ending
by Emmett'sxGirl
Summary: What would have happened if Jacob wouldn't have gotten to Bella as fast as he did? In this story, Victoria gets to her first. What's going to happen?
1. Chapter 1

As I felt my body cut through the water I realized that I hadn't thought about the water much at all. That was a mistake. The water was beginning to toss me in all different directions, trying to pull me apart it seemed. The moment I heard Edwards voice, I knew I was dying. This was it.

"Keep fighting Bella. Swim!" The voice urged.

"I can't!" I thought frantically. "I don't know which way is up." Just then his voice appeared before me and I was totally complete. It seemed right, that after all he put me through that he would show up here, in my last moments.

"Don't give up! You promised Bella, for Charlie." Edward all but snarled at me.

Charlie. This was going to kill him. How could I have been so reckless? I couldn't think about this, not now. I had to enjoy my last moments with Edward. All of the sudden I felt this force pulling me. Was it up or down? I couldn't tell, all I knew was it was pulling me away from Edward. The force threw me from the water and I crashed onto the rocky shore. There was pain everywhere now. As I looked up, dazed, horror struck me. I was being saved, but only so I could endure a worse death. There she was, with the smile of success all over her face.

With great speed she rushed over to me and pulling me up by my hair threw me into the side of the cliff. My head hit with crack. I looked up at her from the ground and saw the fire that ignited in her eyes when she smelled the blood. I knew she would manage to keep her focus though, I wasn't getting off easy. In my head, Edward was snarling furiously, but there was nothing that could be done to save me from this.

"Please, please don't. He doesn't love me. He left! This won't hurt him, he won't care." As I spoke the words, I knew they were true. He didn't love me anymore, not like I did.

"You seem to be underestimating our kind Bella. We love once. This will hurt him. It's unfortunate he picked such a fragile human to love though. I am sorry, in a way I suppose. This really isn't about you." Victoria said with confidence. She was wrong though. He didn't love me. Maybe he was the exception, like I was the exception to his mind reading. I couldn't finish that thought, I didn't have time, in that moment Victoria came flying at me crushing my back into the rock cliff. I crumpled to the ground, sure that it was broken. My arms scrapped down the rocks causing more blood to spill to the ground. She reached down and grabbed my arm, examining the scar her James had left on me. Then in a slow motion she bit down into it again.

The pain was unbelievable. My arm was burning, again. Not only that, but I was losing blood at a rapid pace, she was killing me and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Then, to my astonishment, she stopped, I couldn't understand why. Then she ran. Why was she running? What had just happened? There I was, lying on the beach, burning, when I heard Jacob's voice.

"Bella! Bella, no!" Jacob was shouting, I could only imagine what he saw. "Sam, what can we do, is she alive!"

"The bloodsucker bit her Jacob. She's changing. We have to kill her, now, before she changes. It can't happen, I'm sorry Jacob." Sam stated in a very clinical voice.

"No! I won't let you!" Jacob shouted. I knew he wasn't going to leave me, but he had to help me. I was burning, couldn't he tell."

"Jake." I managed to choke out. "Jake, make it stop please. Jake it hurts so bad!" I saw him cringe when he finally looked back at me. All the same, I knew he couldn't help me. There was nothing he could do. This was so much worse than drowning, even worse than when James tried to kill me. At least then Edward made it stop.

"Jacob, we can't let this happen." Sam said in a stern voice, I could tell he was using his alpha tone.

"And I can't let you kill her." Jake retorted. He seemed to be taking over. In that moment the pain took over. I couldn't hear or see anything. I was burning.

I didn't know how long I had been burning. Time seemed to get lost. The pain seemed to be dulling, but at the same time getting worse in my chest. It started to click, I knew the burning was going to stop, and when it did, I was going to be a vampire. I could find Edward. I could follow him while he chased his distractions. Maybe he would want me now that I was beautiful. Just then I felt more heat, this wasn't burning though, this was different.

"Bella, I don't know how to stop this. I don't know how to help you. But I'm here Bells, I'm not leaving." Jacob murmured as he squeezed my hand with his warm, oversized hands.

What was Jacob doing here? He couldn't help me now. He would be repulsed by me when I was done burning. Just then I let out a scream of agony as another wave of pain hit me. The pain in my chest got worse. It surprised me that I could scream so loud, it seemed I hadn't been able to make a sound for so long. Jake squeezed my hand once more, I knew this was hurting him, not as much as it was me, but in a different way. Then my heart kicked into overdrive. It was beating so fast I thought it was going to burst through my chest.

Everything went silent except for Jacob's quiet breathing and his steady heartbeat.

My eyes snapped open.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jacobs POV_

I heard the scream before anyone else and recognized it at once. It was Bella. The bloodsucker must have made it to the beach sooner than we thought. Damn it. This couldn't be happening. I pushed myself faster, not willing to let that leech get her. I had sworn to protect her, and protect her I would.

Sam picked up on my thoughts and was soon running beside me. As we both picked up speed I could hear the other close behind us as well. We all knew this was our chance to finish this. I was the only thinking about Bella. The others were just focused on killing the leech.

_Head in the game Jake._ Sam thought in his Alpha tone.

What did he think I was doing? I was in the game. Bella just happened to be the main focus of the game at the moment. Did he even understand how close this was going to be? What damage Bella might be suffering right now because we screwed up.

_She's more clever than we thought, Jake. If anything happens to Bella you can't give up on this. We're a pack, and we all have to be in on this._ Sam wasn't using his Alpha tone anymore; he understood what it would do to me if anything happened to Bella because of our slip up.

When the beach finally came into view I couldn't believe my eyes, I wished that I wasn't really seeing what I was seeing. I somehow managed to push myself faster than ever before. The leech was escaping, but that wasn't my focus right now. Bella was lying, lifeless, on the beach below the cliff. She couldn't be dead. I wouldn't allow it. I changed and ran on foot the rest of the way.

"Bella! Bella, no!" I yelled as I ran towards her. "Sam, what can we do? I think she's still Alive!"

The bloodsucker ran into the water so we couldn't chase her. Sam immediately split the pack up and sent some up the beach and the rest into town. He knew I wasn't going to leave. Her heart was still beating though, that was good.

"The bloodsucker bit her Jacob. She's changing. We have to kill her, now, before it's complete. It can't happen, I'm sorry Jacob." Sam was still in his Alpha mode.

"NO! I won't let you!" I couldn't believe he was saying this. It was Bella. She would still be Bella after right? Wasn't her being a bloodsucker better than nothing? It had to be. I couldn't lose her.

"Jake." Bella mumbled, obviously in immense pain. "Jake, make it stop please. Jake it hurts so bad!" I looked back at her and cringed. She was a mess. I couldn't help her. There was nothing I could do. I also knew that they would kill her after she was changed. It wasn't a maybe situation, it was a now or later. I couldn't let that happen. Maybe she could run. I could buy her enough time. I looked at her again. Could vampire venom fix damage that extensive? She looked pretty bad. I had to hope.

"Jacob, we can't let this happen." Sam said in his Alpha tone. This was a command. He wasn't going to let her change; he wasn't planning on letting it go that far. I could feel the Alpha command on my shoulders, trying to make my listen. Then I realized that I didn't have to listen. I was the rightful Alpha of the pack. I could make the rules. I didn't want to be the Alpha, but it was the only way to protect Bella.

"And I can't let you kill her." I retorted with what I hoped was my strongest Alpha tone. I could tell it affected him more than his affect me. He knew what was happening.

"You're going to destroy our pack for her Jacob Black?" Sam said, trying again to use his Alpha tone.

"No Sam, I'm not. I'm just not going to let you kill her. You're not going to." My tone affected him once more, and he knew this argument was over. I had won.

"Good luck with this Jacob. You're going to need it." Sam said staring me straight in the eyes. With those last words he left. And I had no idea what I was going to do. What had I done? I was going to destroy the pack.

Bella let out a scream and I was brought back to the realization that I needed to protect her, and help her. As long as she needed me I would be here. So I gently scooped her up and carried her into the forest, running as fast as I could. I knew I couldn't take her to the hospital, that was out. Charlie's house was also, definitely out. There was no way I could take her back to the reservation, they would kill her. The only place I could take her was away from people, I had no idea what to expect when she was changed. I knew that I definitely shouldn't be here when she was done, but I couldn't bring myself to leave her. Even with her screaming in agony and covered in blood, she was still the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I loved her, I couldn't leave her. I had to tell myself that she would still be Bella. There was nothing I could do now except protect her.

We finally arrived in a little clearing next to the rock face. I gently laid her down and went to search for spruce bows to lay her on. I made a little bed and a make-shift hut and carefully moved her inside. All the while she was twitching and screaming in pain. It was pure agony to have to watch, knowing there was nothing I could do. I suddenly remembered poor Harry Clearwater and his family. In one day, Charlie Swan had lost one of his best friends and his only daughter, of course she wasn't dead, but as far as he would ever know, she was.

I grabbed Bella's hand again as she let out another blood curdling scream. "Bella, I don't know how to stop this. I don't know how to help you. But I'm here Bells, I'm not leaving." I squeezed her hand once more in confirmation. "I'm here honey, I'm doing my best. Please don't die."

I knew she wasn't going to die. Well I didn't know that, but it seemed that she was getting better. Her face seemed to be changing; the scrapes were disappearing before my eyes. I must be going insane. How could she be getting better? Even if she was getting better, she wasn't going to make it out of this human, I knew that much. I also knew I should be leaving. She would probably be thirsty when she woke up, she would probably want to kill me. No, I couldn't think that. She would know it was me.

Just then she let out the worst scream I had heard yet. No, she was definitely not getting better. It seemed things were getting worse for her. This was worse than it appeared. All of the sudden her heart kicked into overdrive. What was happening to her? Was she having a heart attack? Was the venom too much for her?

Bella became very still as her heart beat one last loud beat. NO! No, she couldn't be dead. What had I done? I should have taken her to the hospital, our stories did say that the venom was poisonous, maybe it meant in the worst way, maybe it was killing her and I had done nothing to stop it. As I began to stand her eyes fluttered open.

She wasn't dead, not in the literal sense I guess. I had no idea what to do. Should I change? She wouldn't hurt me would she?

With speed that astounded me, Bella threw herself towards the rock face. She had he back against the rocks and was ready to attack. At first I was so overwhelmed with happiness that she was alive that I couldn't move. Then the fact that I was standing face to face with a vampire in my human form clicked in. I was toast.

_Bella's POV_

I was really disoriented at first. It seemed that I would be burning for much longer; it didn't seem to be ending. It was amazing how much I could see. Everything was in such detail; it was hard to believe I didn't see this before. I laid there for what seemed like quite a while just staring at all the detail around me, of course it couldn't have been more than a few seconds. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a movement. My instincts kicked in just then and I flipped myself backwards so my back was to the rock face. I scanned around for what had moved. Then everything clicked, I had all but forgotten about Jacob, my best friend, who had sat with me while I was burning. I vaguely remembered his desperate plea for me to make it through.

"Jake?" I tried to make my voice as soft as I could, I didn't want to scare him, he was probably disgusted with what I had become. I was now a _leech_. I was so focused on trying not to hurt him when I realized that he should have changed by now. Why wasn't he in his wolf form trying to fight me? Why...ouch? My throat felt like I hadn't had a drink in years. I was parched, but I knew that wasn't a thirst for water. It wasn't safe for me to be around Jake right now, even though he didn't smell very good at all. In fact, he downright stunk. He didn't notice my hesitation; my mind was so fast now that it took merely milliseconds to think things through.

"Bella? Bells, is me. Please don't hurt me. I swear I don't mean any harm. And I'm sure you could find something better to eat." Jake was pleading with me. He really did think I was a monster. He didn't seem angry though, or even sad, just, worried? I couldn't help it, I had to giggle.

"Jake, I'm not going to hurt you...well I don't think I am. Honestly, you don't really smell that good." It amazed me how easy it seemed to be to tease him.

"Well, maybe you should go, hunt or something. I don't really want to be your first meal." Jacob said with a smile. This wasn't my smile, or even Sam's, it was different, forced.

"I think that's a good idea. I'll be back in a bit. You'll still be here when I get back, right?" It bothered me that I was unsure where I now stood with him. Things had always been easy for Jacob and I, but now I was in unchartered waters, what was going to happen now? I made myself focus, one thing at a time. I had to hunt, the burn in my throat was getting worse, and even though Jacob didn't smell like dinner, I knew I couldn't ignore the loud, wet thumping of his heart.

"Don't worry about it Bells. I'll be fine." This time the smile was mine. He meant it.

I took off running. I wasn't really sure how I was going to do this. I didn't know what I had to do. I did know though, that humans were out of the question. I was far too close to home and what if I was to run into Angela, or Jess, or Charlie. Charlie. The name tweaked something inside me. This was going to destroy him. What had I done? Was it possible that I could risk a chance to see him? No. I couldn't. I was sure that the pack would tell him I was dead. I was so selfish. Poor Charlie. I would look out for him though, as best as I could. And, maybe interfere, show up, make him happier, show him I'm fine. No, that was definitely out of the question. Who knew how much control I had.

When I found a heard of elk, I figured it was the best place to start. They didn't smell very good either, but I didn't have any other options at the moment. I followed my instincts. I just crouched and ran at them. By the time I was done I was a mess, worse than I had been before. I didn't know how long I had been gone, but it couldn't have been long, and I was feeling sort of sloshy. So I decided I should go back and find Jacob. Sure enough, he was there waiting for me. Still in his human form, he was sitting cross legged against the rock face. I moved as slowly as I could to go and sit beside him.

"Jake, what happened? How long was I, out?" I asked gently.

"Three days. After that bloodsucker got you, Sam wanted to, um, well he wanted to kill you." He stuttered on the last part, I knew he had a hard time saying those words. "So I brought you up here. I couldn't leave you. To be honest, I wasn't sure if I should move you, you seemed to have broken your back. You were all twisted in weird ways, but I didn't know what else to do. But I knew that if I left you there, they would get you, or Victoria would come back to, well, you know. Then when I got you up here, well I felt so helpless. You kept screaming." Jake cringed again, I knew this was hard for him to talk about. "Then I didn't know if you were getting better or worse. You _looked_ like you were getting better, but then your heart started racing and...here we are." Jake mumbled as he trailed off. I was remembering that scene from another point of view. I remembered how the fire got worse in those last moments. My last human moments.

"Jake, I don't know how to thank you. For everything you did. I can't believe you stayed, I would have thought you would have been disgusted." I cringed at the reaction I had expected.

"It wasn't your fault Bells. It was her, it wasn't you choice." I felt a twinge of guilt as I remembered the choice I had once made, but I couldn't tell Jacob this, not now. "And you should be the one apologizing." He continued "It was my fault. I should have been there to protect you, and I wasn't. And now this is my fault."

"No Jake, it's not." I tried to make him stop feeling so guilty, but he seemed so sure it was his fault.

"Bells, I, well I can't stay here with you. I'm sorry. I don't want you to be alone, but, I mean, we're enemies now, right? The pack needs me...I guess. I can't just stay with you forever." Jake mumbled, he was trying hard to hide the tear I saw escape down his cheek. My heart was breaking too, if an already broken, dead heart could break again.

"Jake, Jacob, please. Please stay. I know you have to do what your pack needs you to do, but can't you come back?" I whimpered. I couldn't lose him. Now that I had lost everything, I couldn't lose the last piece of my miserable little world. My eyes started to sting and I was fighting back broken sobs. I guess this was crying in my new body. I guess Jacob could read the pain on my face because I could see it echoed in his. All of the sudden I saw a spark in his eyes that I didn't quite understand.

"You know what Bells? There might be a way. You're sort of like, an honorary Cullen right? Opps, sorry, I guess it still hurts hey?" Jacob said as he tried to pull my hand from my waist. He didn't even seem to pull away from the cold texture of my skin. "I didn't mean to hurt you, what I meant was, you can claim their land for them. Then the pack can't touch you. You could stay there and I can visit. It works right?" Jake finished with a smile.

I wasn't sure if I could do it. Go back to that house. Live in that house. Reality seemed to be mocking the dreams I once had.

"Yeah, good plan Jake." I said with as much enthusiasm as I could gather. I wanted this to work.

I stood outside the house for hours, just working up the courage to walk up the front stairs. I wasn't sure if I could go inside. This was stupid. I was immortal now, invincible, more or less. I stepped gently onto the first step, trying not to make a sound, which was stupid really, there was no one around to hear me, no matter how loud I was. The next step was easier. I took the next steps in a hurry only to come to an abrupt stop in front of the door. Well, I had taken the first steps, all I had to do was open the door. And open the door I did. I vaguely remembered being here months ago, and wondering which would have been worse, if the house was empty, or if everything was left untouched. I quickly discovered which was worse. On the landing, covered in dust, was Edward's piano. A broken sob burst through my lips. This was definitely worse.

I had no idea how long I had been sitting at the piano. I didn't even know how long I intended to sit there. This was a bitter mockery of the life I had once wanted. Here I was, sitting at the piano of my fickle Romeo, in the house of the family I was once so desperate to belong to, as the creature I had dreamed to be. Life wasn't fair. I honestly didn't know what to do now. What was I supposed to do, sit around and wait till Jacob could find time to visit me? I couldn't stay here. As much as I wanted to have Jacob with me, I shouldn't have him risking his life by keeping me from being alone. I didn't know how much control I had. The odds of me slipping up around him were probably pretty good.

The pain started to get overwhelming. I laid my head down on the piano keys, ignoring the sound it made, and wrapped my arms around my chest. I would have thought that nothing would have been worse than the burning, but I was wrong. The hole in my chest was so much stronger being in this house, so close to the family I lost, than the fire ripping through my veins. As I was wallowing in my pain, I heard a car turn down the windy drive towards the house. It was too fast for a human, but I shouldn't get my hopes up. It was probably just Jacob. I heard the car stop and a car door open and close. I couldn't bring myself to move, I hoped that Jacob still had the power to calm the hole. The mystery visitor flew up the front stairs, I realized it wasn't Jacob. The front door flew open and I heard the figure fly up the stairs and stop. I had to look up, my instincts were fighting against the pain. The visitor jumped over the railing in a crouch and let out a snarl. I looked up to see the most beautiful face I'd seen in what seemed like forever.

"Alice!" I yelled as I jumped at her and tackled her to the ground in a bear hug.

"Bella?" Alice asked in confusion. "What on earth is going on? You should be dead, but you're, a vampire? What happened? She changed you?"

"Wait, Alice, what are you doing here?" I was trying to piece everything together, but it just didn't make sense, this couldn't be random.

"I saw you jump and Victoria attack. I came here to see if Charlie was okay, I knew it was too late for you. I never imagined that, this!" She exclaimed, frozen in shock.

"Shouldn't you have seen my change then?" It didn't make sense, she should have seen Jacob stop Victoria. "Why didn't you see Jacob save me?"

"Jacob?" She asked. She was obviously mad about having missed something this important.

"He's my best friend. Him and his pack ran Victoria off, but not before she bit me..." I trailed off, I couldn't remember much, the human memories were cloudy.

"Jacob? His pack? Bella, you're going to have to explain this in a bit more detail." She whispered in a strained voice.

"Well, you see, Jacob is sort of, a werewolf. I can't really remember it all Alice, everything before my change is hazy." I was straining to remember my last human moments.

"Bella, only you would find the next greatest danger when the vampires left. You said he saved you?" Her little face puckered in frustration.

"Yes, he took me to the forest, to protect me from the pack, they wanted to kill me when they knew I was changing, but Jacob wouldn't let them, so he took me somewhere safe. He protected me even though I was changing into something he hated." I trailed off when I realized that he would see this as a betrayal, choosing Alice over him.

"Well this all seems really ridiculous." She started to laugh, and then she paused. "Edward?"

I froze. No, it couldn't be. He wouldn't come back for me. But maybe...no. I stopped that thought in its tracks, this was just going to bring more pain. He jogged in with a horror struck look on his face. My human eyes and human memories had not done him justice. He was even more beautiful than I could have ever imagined, even with his face contorted in, pain? That couldn't be. Maybe something had happened to the family?

"Alice, what's going on? Rosalie called; she said Victoria got to Bella." He seemed to be choking on his words. Just then his eyes met my gaze and his face flashed from confusion, to shock, to relief. Then with a speed that caught me off guard he ran towards me. My instincts kicked in and I was on the other side of the room in a flash. The pain returned to his face as the realization of my rejection hit. That couldn't be it, he left me. He didn't love me anymore. Then a fuzzy human memory of my last moments hit me.

"_You seem to be underestimating our kind Bella. We love once. This will hurt him." _ Victoria had said to me, moments before she bit me. Maybe I was. I wanted it to be true. But now I was beautiful and immortal, surely he would want me now.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Any ideas let me know. Thanks._

_Please review if you have the time.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Edwards POV_

The abandoned house I was hiding out the day in seemed lonelier than usual. I didn't know why, perhaps it was the fact that I knew I was going home soon. Of course Alice should have seen it already; I wondered idly why she hadn't called. Maybe she wanted to give me my space until I got back. I smiled a weak echo of a smile at the thought of how happy it would make Esme to hear I was coming home.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

There it was. The phone call I knew was coming. I read the call display and was confused when the number didn't match the one I was expecting. I hit the end button. I wasn't really in the mood to talk to Rosalie. Every time I had talked to her since we left Bella she was even more hostile than usual. I had thought that of everyone in my family, Rosalie would be the happiest with my decision for us to leave. I knew why she was so bitter, she was upset that I had upset everyone by leaving. Esme was sad all the time when I was gone, Carlisle rarely smiled, Alice moped all the time, and Emmett was downright depressed, as much as Emmett can be. Jasper handled it better with me gone, my emotions when I was home were worse than all of theirs.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

I checked the call display again, even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was. I was not disappointed, well, I wasn't wrong. I hit the end button again. I was not in the mood. It was foolish of me to think that she wouldn't call again. She did not disappoint.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

"What do you want Rosalie?" I growled into the phone.

"Why hello Edward, what a friendly greeting." She chimed back.

"I know this isn't a purely social phone call Rosalie. You would never be so persistent to talk to me if you didn't think it was important." I said trying to level my voice out, it was hard to be nice to her sometimes.

"Well I sort of actually have bad news...." Her voice faded out.

"Bad news? What happened?" It seemed odd that she was the one calling to give me bad news. It couldn't be that bad or someone else would have called. Alice probably.

"It's about Bella Swan." She said with distaste. I should have known this would be a petty phone call.

"I told you all to stay out of her life. If you have meddled in her life Rosalie I swear you'll regret it." I threatened. "Now stop phoning me, goodbye." I closed the phone, not wanting to hear her petty reason behind what the problem was. Bella was fine, she had promised nothing dangerous. Maybe she was just, seeing someone else. That thought had my knees give out. The mere thought of that caused unimaginable pain. But this was the point of leaving, so she could be safe and live a happy, long, human life.

_Buzz buzz buzz._

She just couldn't leave it alone.

"Rosa-" I began but she cut me off almost immediately.

"You're being really selfish you know. No one around here is ever happy anymore. You're ruining our family, Edward!" She snarled at me.

"Rosalie, I am going to hang up in about 5 seconds if you don't get to the point." I said using every ounce of patience I had.

"Fine. Edward, Bella is dead. Alice had a vision that she jumped off a cliff and then Victoria got to her. I'm sorry, but this means you can come home now. It's over. I know you told us not to meddle, but Alice went to Forks to console Charlie, we figured it would be okay since, well, you know, she's dead." She said, seeming almost gleeful.

I was frozen. Bella was, dead? No. It couldn't be. She had promised to stay safe for Charlie. This couldn't be. I saw the vision of Bella in my mind, a vision from long ago. Bella's pale and lifeless form lying in my arms. This time it wasn't my fault. Victoria. I had to get to Forks. She couldn't be far. Surely Alice would help me. She would owe me after not calling. I took off like a shot for the airport.

When we finally landed in Port Angeles, I was welcomed by the familiar cloud cover of Washington. I didn't have time to revel in memories right now. I made it to Forks as fast as I could manage, running faster than I ever had before. I went straight for the house of the girl who always held my still heart. It was empty. I could smell Alice's scent, but she was nowhere to be found. If Charlie was gone, he was probably at the funeral; Alice would be there too if she was here to console Charlie. I didn't want to crash the funeral; I headed straight for my house.

As I reached the clearing that the house resided in, I noticed Carlisle's car. I heard Alice then and jogged up to the house.

"Alice, what's going on? Rosalie called; she said Victoria got to Bella." I said, feeling like I was chocking on my words, as I walked in the door, then I froze. There was another vampire here. As I took in the face of the new comer my heart wretched, trying to escape from my chest. It couldn't be. As I took in the face pain overcame me until I realized that she was really here. I ran to her happier than I had ever been, my arms open. With speed that caught me off guard she was on the other side of the room, tensed. I felt the sting of her rejection hit me. I should have expected that, after all I put her through, why should she want me back.

"Bella?" I asked tentatively, trying not to startle her again. Her eyes got wider and she looked like she was battling with herself. "Bella honey, you, um, you remember me, right? It's Edward." The words stung me as I said them. I didn't know how long she'd been a vampire, but she could have lost her memories of me, it had been so long since I had left her.

"That's the stupidest question I think I've ever heard." She said as a breathtaking smile spread across her face. She took three cautious steps toward me. I took three in response. I was now a mere four feet away. I wanted nothing more than to reach out to her, but the memory of her recent rejection was still fresh.

"What are you doing here?" She said conversationally. I had to laugh at her attempt at nonchalance. I caught Alice out of the corner of my eye tapping her foot.

_EDWARD! LISTEN TO ME!_ She was mentally yelling at me. I realised then that she had been trying to give me the over view of what had happened, but I was so caught up in the beauty of the girl in front of me. _Edward, why are you here?_

"Can you give me a second, Alice? Please?" I begged. I needed this moment with my Bella. No, I couldn't think like that. Who knew what she wanted, she was immortal now, she might not even feel the love she may have once felt for me. To top it all off, she could have gotten over me while I was gone. There were so many ways this moment could be ruined.

"Fine, I'll go hunting for a bit while you two catch up." She mumbled in a mocking tone.

I smiled at her as she skipped out the door, and then focused my gaze back at her. I recognized the look on her face before she managed to cover it up, she was dazzled. I let myself hope for a moment. Then she spoke again.

"So, you never answered my question." She whispered, embarrassed.

"I, um, got a call, from Rosalie. She told me about Alice's vision. I came to find her, I guess." I responded. It was a lame excuse. I didn't want to tell her about how I had failed at hunting Victoria, and how she was now a monster because of my slip up. I couldn't bear to imagine how much she would resent me for my mistake.

"Oh." She mumbled, still embarrassed. She looked, disappointed?

"I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you were..." I couldn't say the word, it hurt too much to even think about.

"Dead." She said as a matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that." I agreed unwillingly. I didn't know where to start. I suppose I could begin with an apology, bring on the ire prematurely. "Bella, I'm so sorry. You can't even imagine how sorry. It was the biggest mistake of my existence leaving you. I know you may not feel the same way anymore, which is fine, it's my problem. I should never have left. I don't want you to feel like you need to take me back or anything, if you've found someone else or something, I understand. If you want me to leave again, that's fine too." The words spilled out so fast I wondered if she understood. I looked up after she didn't say anything. She had the breathtaking smile on her face again.

"You think I don't _want_ you? Are you insane? I thought you didn't want me. I know you were repulsed at the idea of me being like you, and I didn't do it on purpose. I wasn't trying to trick you back here or anything. And I don't want you to feel like you're obligated to be with me know that I'm immortal. I can go somewhere else; I won't bother you anymore I promise." She finished with a ring of deep sadness. The look on her face matched her tone. I couldn't believe I had caused that look on her face. I couldn't believe I had let her continue on when what she was saying was so ridiculous.

I walked slowly towards her and put my hands on either side of her face, ducking my head so she would see the sincerity in my eyes.

"Bella, the only obligation I feel, is a result of the love I have for you. And it's not obligation as much as it is desire. I want you here with me, immortal or not. And as far as me not wanting you, that will never happen. It always has been, and always will be, up to you whether or not you want to keep me." I said, pleading with my eyes for her to stay with me.

Just then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me with so much passion and energy that it would have knocked a human to their knees. It was nice to not have to remember to be careful. I could finally go with my buried human instincts. I let them run this moment. All too soon she unlocked her lips from mine and pulled away. I waited for the blush that would never come, and then she smiled at me.

"I will always want to keep you." She promised.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So I'm not sure if I want to go further with the story or not. I am pretty sure I want to.**

**If anyone has any ideas let me know!**

**If you want me to continue the story, review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

This was the most perfect moment I could ever have imagined. I was where I belonged, back Edwards arms, _my_ Edward. I couldn't bear to detach myself from Edward for even a moment. We made our way to the living room, our fingers intertwined, with Alice following. I sat patiently while Edward called Carlisle and Alice searched for Victoria's future, under Edwards' orders. He had said that he was more than ecstatic that I was like him now, no more restraint needed, but I was confused about why he needed to get revenge when I was still alive. It wasn't until Edward mentioned the werewolves to Carlisle that I remembered that Jacob would be back soon. That was when I heard the unmistakable sound of huge paws thumping rhythmically on the wet ground not far from the house.

"Edward, we need to leave...now." Alice said with an angry look on her face.

"No, Alice, it's okay. It's just Jacob." I sighed in relief. I was so happy he came back for me like he said he would, but what would happen now that Edward was back? I doubted that I could have both.

"Jacob Black?" Edward asked sounding puzzled. Then a look of understanding crossed his face and I assumed he was reading Alice's mind. I twisted to look into his eyes. I could read the hint of pain hiding behind his cool facade. "I should have been there to protect you. It should have been me."

"Edward, there is nothing we can do about it. I know you're not going to leave again, and you know it too. That's all I need. You can do everything you have to now to protect me, even though it's not necessary anymore. Please, don't worry about this." I let him see the honesty in my eyes. "Oh, and by the way, I love you."

"I love you." He said, smiling my favourite smile. Just then, we heard the footsteps on the stairs we had been expecting. I turned to the noise expecting the smiling Jacob from my foggy human memories, my Jacob, but instead saw the new Jacob, Sam's Jacob.

"Jake..." My voice was full of concern.

"Bella. What's going on?" He turned his eyes to Edward with an even more ferocious look on his face, "Are you back now?"

"We haven't really figured that out yet. The rest of them will be back shortly, but until we figure it out, yes, we're staying." Edward said with a stern voice.

"Okay. That's all we need to know." Jacob replied, slipping into the pack plural, as he turned to leave.

"Jake..." I lunged forward reaching out for him. "Please, can we just...."

"Just what Bella? Talk about it? I did my best, and I still failed. And honestly, I'm tired of trying to fix it. Just leave it alone. You have what you wanted. Just go, be happy, or don't. Whatever, I don't care."

"Jake...please don't leave." I begged.

"Give it a rest." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

"I love you." I whispered as I waited for the tears that would never come.


End file.
